First Kiss
by AwesomeGirl145
Summary: Maka reveals that she's already had her first kiss! Soul is determined to find out who it was! And in order to persuade her to talk, he has to take some drastic measures... SOMA! In need of ideas on how Soul can persuade Maka c;
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wrote this on a whim since SoMa is very popular in the Soul Eater fandom, however, whether or not this story continues is all based on opinions! So please don't be afraid to critique me and tell me if I should continue or leave it as it is! And now on with the story~!**

"MAKAAA! Come on! You've already spent an hour in there! Honestly, what's taking so long!" Soul Evans pounds continuously on the door of the bathroom, to which Maka Albarn had been locked inside.

"Well excuuuuse me! I'm sorry I actually have to put in effort to look nice in the mornings! Not everyone can look as perfect as you, Soul!" Maka shouted back, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

Soul however, being the guys he is, completely ignored her sarcastic tone.

"So, you think I look perfect eh?" Soul remarked, a smirk plastered on his face. Maka groaned loudly, frustrated with her obnoxious roommate.

Nodding when her hair finally looked acceptable appearance wise, she opened the door to see an agitated Soul. He was leaned back against the wall with a raised eyebrow at her.

"Really? An hour in the bathroom and _that's_ the best you can do?" Soul snickered at her angry expression.

"Why you-" as Maka raised her hand to slap him across the face, Soul reacted faster. Grabbing her wrist and spinning her in a kind of dipping movement.

Maka felt her heart speed up as Souls faced inched closer to hers, his other hand on her waist didn't help to prevent the blush from blossoming on her cheeks.

"I was joking Maka, you know you look great as always today." Soul mumbled, a hint of a blush appearing on his cheeks as well. Maka sucked in a breath and stood frozen in shock.

Three minutes passed in complete silence as Soul and Maka stayed in that position, staring into eachothers eyes, until Soul finally realized how long they've been there. Soul quickly spun Maka back on her own two feet and muttered an apology as he quickly shuffled into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Maka stood there dumbfounded, _what was that all about?_ She then walked over to the kitchen and decided to begin preparing breakfast. She chose to make pancakes with some fruit on the side, knowing well Soul would refuse to eat the fruit, she stacked most of it on her plate and began eating.

Soul walked out of the bathroom, wearing his usual yellow and black hoodie and loose red pants that hung low on his hips. His headband securely tightened around his snow white hair. Maka couldn't help but admire how nice he always looked, even when not attempting to. He always had something about him that just pulled his clothes together and made him... Well, _Soul_.

Sitting down at the table, Soul began devouring his pancakes , wholeheartedly enjoying every bite.

"So Dr. Stein and Ms. Marie are finally tying the knot." Maka said casually, happy for the new couple. Soul looked surprised at this.

"How'd you find out?" Soul asked curiously.

"Ms. Marie isn't one to really keep quite about her intimate life, she blabs about Stein almost everyday to me. Saying how they're perfect together, and how Stein is a great guy... Sometimes in more ways then one..."

Soul immediately chokes on his pancakes, coughing nonstop and trying to halt it with a glass of water. He looks up at Maka only to notice they both have a disgusted look on their faces. They both simultaneously shiver at the thought of their teachers doing something like _that_.

"Well, I'm happy for them at least, not everyday you get someone whom you can proudly call your own." Soul smiles a little.

"Yeah me too... Although I kinda prefer not to hear about they're life behind closed bedroom doors." Maka shivers once more. Soul chuckles.

"Aweee come on. At least the woman's gettin' some, that's more then you can say!" Soul grins deviously. Maka scoffs.

"Oh right, and you're SUCH a womanizer yourself huh? I've bet you've never even kissed a girl!" Maka chuckles at Souls red face.

"Oh shut it! Like you have?" Soul retorts only for his eyes to widen at Maka's smirk. "WHAT?! No way. No possible way that goody-two shoes Maka has kissed someone before me!" Souls voice goes an pitch higher then usual. Maka winks at him.

"What can I say? I was curious... And the experience wasn't bad at all..." Maka's smirk grew wider at Soul's bewildered face.

Soul almost forgot to breathe, his heart was pounding. Someone had touched Maka's lips before his own, now that was something he could not allow. For right now all he could ask was one question that was burning in his chest.

"Who was it?" Soul asked, anger and frustration in his voice. Maka laughed, fully enjoying her roommates reaction.

"Oh my! Is someone jealous?" Maka leaned in, further teasing Soul. "Well, I'm afraid that is private information! And we're going to be late for school if we don't hurry it up!" She quickly grabbed the semi-clean plates from the table and placed them in the sink to wash later.

As Maka rushed around the house grabbing some last minute things, Soul's mind kept thinking about who could've beat him to the chase? Was it someone he knew? Or a childhood friend that Maka had before they even met each other...

"SOUL! Come on we're running late!" Maka shouts, knocking Soul out of his trance.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Soul sighs exasperatedly and jogs out the door behind Maka.

 ** _RIIIIIIIIIING!~_**

The school bell went off as soon as the weapon and meister stepped foot in the DWMA, completely out of breath.

"Thank god... We made it..." Maka gasped out between breaths. Soul was so tired couldn't even utter a word so he just nodded slightly.

"Well, we better head to class-" Maka begins to walk towards Dr. Steins classroom before Soul grabs her shoulder and purses her up against the nearest wall.

"S-Soul?" Maka stutters, shocked and curious at how the boy was acting. Soul's eyes burn into hers as he begins lightly skimming her neck with his fingertips. Maka inhales sharply, pleased with the slight sensation.

Soul then drags his fingers lower, tracing her collarbone with the slightest touch, Maka's eyes flutter closed. Soul smiles and leans his mouth next to her ear.

" _Maka~_ " He whispers her name seductively as he feels her heartbeat race. Hell, his heart was literally about to explode himself! But he can't lose himself just yet, he has to get an answer out of her first...

" _Tell me Maka, who was it that stole your precious first kiss from me?~_ " Soul whispered carefully. Maka's eyes opened and looked at Soul. Seeing his face so curious and frustrated made her want to keep him guessing... And so she did.

Maka suddenly grabbed Soul's jacket and put her moth next to Soul's own ear. " _Wouldn't you like to know..._ " She smirked at his heavy breathing. " _But I'm afraid it's gonna take a little more then this to get an answer out of me~_ " Maka then gently pushed Soul back, gave him a little wink, and began walking to Dr. Steins class with a little sway in her hips.

"Come on Soul, don't wanna be late for class now would we?"

Soul stood there watching the blonde strut to their classroom, a smirk growing on his face.

 _Oh trust me_ , he thought, _I will get an answer_.

 **A/N: Well? In order to keep writing I'm gonna need support from all you lovely people! So please review and tell me your ideas! Who do you think was Maka's first kiss? I know who I'm gonna put but I also want to know who YOU all want it to be? Any ideas for how Soul can get the answer out of Maka? Remember any DMs are welcome and not only for ideas! If you wanna just gush to me about an OTP then feel free! Thanks for reading~! c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED! And of course most importantly, REVIEWED! Seriously guys, I FEED off of reviews! It makes me so happy to know that some people enjoy my writing! I'd also like to shout out bdubsmen for giving a really good guess! I never said Maka's first kiss was a guy c; Oh! But maybe it is! You just have to read and find out! But remember guys, if you ever wanna see something specific happen in a chapter, don't be afraid to tell me! That way I can try my best to incorporate it! Now, on with the story~**

Soul's head spun in a million directions during Steins lecture, he couldn't believe the fact that he had the chance to kiss Maka...

But of course, he blew it. He decided to open his big old mouth and attempt to get an answer out of her first. But remembering her whispering so seductively in his ear...

Soul shivered in anticipation.

Next time, he _WILL_ make her talk.

And he doesn't intend on letting her get away.

The bell suddenly rings, knocking Soul out of his seat, everyone looks at him oddly for a moment before continuing to pack their stuff and leave the room.

Soul groans and begins to pick up his papers and pen that he had dropped in all the commotion.

"Hmm? What's this? Daydreaming in class? That's not very _cool_ of you Soul..." Maka looked down at him, not bothering to help him pick up his sprawled out papers. Soul looked at her, fire in his eyes.

Suddenly, without warning he dragged her to the ground. Hearing a little squeal of surprise, he pinned Maka down, one of Soul's hands keeping Maka's struggling wrists in place above her head.

Carefully, he lowered his head to meet Maka's ear. " _Do you want to know what I was daydreaming about~?_ " Soul whispered, nibbling gently on her earlobe. Hearing a slight whimper he grinned and pulled back to look at her.

"You look cute when you can't make those smart ass comebacks of yours, it appears you're completely defenseless against me." He licked his lips whilst Maka's eyes travelled from his mouth to his tongue.

"Please..." Maka said breathless. "Kiss me already..." Soul's smile grew even wider, resisting the urge to fill the girls request.

"I'm afraid I can't do that quite yet..." Soul says, kissing her cheek whilst letting it linger a bit before leaning back. "You see, your lips have already been tainted, and before I kiss you, I must know who it was that deprived me of your precious first kiss. So if you would just tell me..." Soul moved, his face a centimeter away from Maka's. They could feel eachothers deep breaths as Soul refused to move any closer, he smirked.

 _Gotcha_ ~

Maka looked into Soul's eyes, debating if she could let her little game end as quickly as it had begun. But he was so close, and he smelled so nice... She inhaled deeply.

"My first kiss wa-"

"Ahem!" Soul and Maka heard the familiar voice of Dr. Stein echo throughout the room.

Just as soon as they realized they weren't alone Soul and Maka bounced feet away from each other, surprised and scared at the newfound interruption.

Well, more like Maka was surprised and scared, Soul was more pissed and frustrated. He was so close•, she was about to say who it was too! He'll never get a chance like that again!

Meanwhile Dr. Stein looked at them both with a mix of amusement and curiousness.

"It's lunch time right now is it not? I'm afraid I can not allow you to do such things in a classroom. However we are on a pretty large campus, I'm positive there are other places where you can enjoy your activities without being interrupted." Dr. Stein smirked.

Maka and Soul's faces turned thirty shades of red as they speed-walked out of the classroom, Dr. Stein chuckling at the pair.

On one side of her heart Maka was glad Dr. Stein walked in on them, she almost ended the game without even thinking! But then again, she would've been able to kiss Soul, the guy she had been dreaming about since defeating the Kishin. But nevertheless, the game will go on.

Maka and Soul walked silently to the cafeteria where all of their good friends sat at a single lunch table. Crona was pushing his vegetables around with a fork as Ragnarok ate his burger, Black*Star was gloating to Tsubaki about a fight he had won the other day versus Ox, Kid was reading silently as the Thompson sisters bickered about who wore what better in a recent fashion show they went to.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Soul smiled at everyone.

"SOUL! MAKA! Where were you guys? Lunch is already ten minutes in! Did Stein hold you up?" Black*Star questioned. Maka's face reddened but Soul remained neutral.

"Yeah man, I fell over in class so Stein told me to pick up my papers and clean up the rest of the class while I was at it." Soul explained casually. Tsubaki looked curiously at the pai.

"What about Maka? Did you get in trouble as well?" She questioned, Maka only reddened deeper.

"U-um..." Maka didn't know what was wrong with her, she's played off worse things then this! But every time she thought back to Soul nibbling on her ear she couldn't help but get her words jumbled together. "I u-um, I just... Um.."

Kid looked up from his book and notices her nervous state. Narrowing his eyebrows in concern, he scans her features for a source of distress.

"Maka are you alright? You're face is quite red and you appear to be shaking..." Kid said, only causing her to jump at the sudden mention of her name. Eventually she stops jumbling her words only to end up making noises rather then sentences.

Soul meanwhile sits back with his signature smile, enjoying the show.

Crona stands up from his seat and walks over to Maka, "Maka, you look sick, I think you should get some rest." Crona reaches out and cups her face. "Even your face is burning up!" Crona gasps at the discovery.

Soul however, stopped grinning.

As soon as Crona touched Maka's face he realized, _anyone at this table could've been Maka's first kiss... That means everyone here is my competition. Including Crona..._

Taking Crona's hand away from Maka, Soul casually said "She's not feeling to hot right now, but I'm sure she'll be fine later!"

Liz and Patty stand up and run over to hug Maka sighing dramatically "Oh you poor thing!" And "We hope you can feel better soon!" Soul's eyebrow twitched, agitated at the situation.

"I can't allow this! You know what! Go head home sweetie! Get some rest! We can tell Stein that you weren't feeling good so you took the day off!" Liz said proudly, still clinging onto Maka.

"Yeah! We'll handle that mean old Dr. Stein for you!" Patty giggles happily, snuggling up to Maka even closer.

"Thanks guys, I actually think that may help me a lot." Maka finally breathes out, the redness in her face slowly dying away.

"You got it! Now go home and get some rest Maka!" Black*Star yelped happily.

Kid, Tsubaki, and Crona all walked over to Maka and hugged her, wishing her to get well soon, which only added fuel to Soul's agitation.

"Thanks guys! See ya later!" Maka waved one last time and headed home, locking herself in her room and burying her face in her pillows. Eventually she drifted off into a steamy dream about the incident today and what would happen if it had continued...

 **A/N: Alright guys! This is the last one before I head to sleep! Thank you all for reviewing, following, and favoriting! I always love hearing your thoughts so please be sure to review even if it's only a couple words! It really helps me a lot! Love you all!~ c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Mornin fam! Thank you all so much for your lovely support! And a special thanks to Katfanfics for making my day with your review! Please check her out! She has an absolutely ADORABLE fanfic on her page involving Soul and Maka getting a puppy! It's honestly so cute I squealed! Well, anywho, on with the story~**

Maka woke with a start, her sheets drenched in sweat and her heart beating out of her chest. Now _THAT_ was a vivid dream...

Maka reluctantly got out of her bed and took off her sheets, throwing them in the laundry basket to wash later.

Yawning loudly Maka walked into the living room and turned on the TV, settling down on the couch. Flipping through the channels absent-mindedly as she thought about how to deal with Soul. She's enjoying this game a lot, almost too much in fact. But to be honest she's getting kind of annoyed, she just wishes Soul would kiss her already! Although, the teasing and touching are definitely making the game worth it...

She's excited, excited to discover what tricks Soul will play next. How he'll try to coax the name out of her mouth, the name of the first person she's ever kissed...

But why was he so curious anyways? Did he really care for her that much? And even though Soul wasn't her first kiss, why does it make him so passionate and angry when it comes to the subject? I mean there are plenty of people who've had trial and error in relationships and don't care, so why is Soul so mad? I mean as long as he kisses her now isn't it the same thing?

And what will happen when he does kiss her? Will he finally be fulfilled and move on with his life? Or does he want a relationship with her? Bleghhhhh, boys are confusing.

As Maka finally settled on what appeared to be a romantic comedy movie, she snuggled further into the couch.

 _I'm sure it'll work itself out in the end._

Just then, Soul barges in whilst mumbling to himself, causing Maka to jump in surprise.

"Soul?" Maka looked at him curiously, wondering why he was home from school early. Soul looked around until he found the blonde perfectly snuggled in their couch, he couldn't help but find her absolutely adorable.

"Hey Maka, you feeling better?" Soul asked, walking over to sit next to her. Maka blushed once again, recalling the memory.

"That was all your fault you know..." She muttered, barely loud enough for Soul to hear, Soul smirked.

"Oh? And how so?" He asked in a curious tone. Maka hesitated.

"You pinned me down... And bit on my ear... I was distracted by that thought I couldn't speak right..." She barely let out, but when Maka saw Souls smirk widen she knew she shouldn't have told him.

"So what you're saying is..." Soul moved in closer, once again placing his lips next to her ear. " _You enjoy it when I bite you right~?"_ Soul whispered huskily into her ears, causing her to shiver.

Soul then nibbles on the top part of her ear and eventually gliding down to her earlobe, eventually he gets a little rougher and tugs on it earning him a little mewl from Maka herself. Soul then decides to gently glide over her earlobe with his tongue, eliminating her previous pain. This time giving him a delicious moan from the blonde.

" _Trust me babe, I'll have bitten everywhere on your body when you tell me that name~!_ " Soul once again whispers sexily. Maka grunts, upset that she's gonna have to call his teasing off since there's no way she's finishing this game just yet...

"No way, lover boy. You can't get it out of me _that_ easily." Maka says, beginning to stand up from the couch. Suddenly, stopping her, Soul's hand grabbed her waist and pulled her back down so that his lips were back next to her ear.

" _Oh~? But you do want it don't you~?_ " Soul's hand gripped Maka's waist firmer, not allowing her to move. " _You want me to nibble on every single nook and cranny of your body... And trust me, I intend to... But more then anything, you want to kiss me, just as much as I want to kiss you..._ " Soul murmured, causing a rippling sensation to go down Maka's spine.

Why am I so useless in these situations... Whenever he gets this close to me I get so caught up and I can't even think straight...• Maka thought to herself. That's it, time to turn the tables...•

Maka then suddenly switched positions so that now her mouth was now centimeters away from Soul's own ear.

"Hmmm... I think you're right Soul... I do want you..." Maka whispered to Soul, causing his eyes to go wide. Maka smirked and began tracing the outline of his chest slowly, causing him to grunt. She then decided to let him have a taste of his own medicine, and began grazing his ear with her teeth. Soul's eyes fluttered close in pleasure of Maka's activities. "But I'm afraid that I can't let this little game end just yet... You're gonna have to do a lot better if you want a name..."

In all of the commotion, Soul's hand had slid off of her waist, allowing Maka to jump off of the couch and run to the kitchen. Leaving a sexually frustrated Soul on the couch.

"MAKAAAA!" Soul groaned, angry that he got taken in by her charm. Maka giggled, happy that she got the chance to tease him back.

Just then, a loud knock came from outside the door.

"I'll get it!" Maka shouted to Soul. She then ran over and opened the front door to reveal everyone of her friends from school. Black*Star was standing front and center with Kid, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Crona all behind him.

"Maka! How have you been feeling?" Tsubaki asked, concerned for her friend.

"Oh, I took a nap and relaxed a little and eventually it went away!" Maka said with a smile. "Thank you all again for covering for me at school!"

"No problem. You look much better now though, I'm glad you finally took some well deserved time off." Kid said with a smile.

"Thanks! Yeah I kinda needed a little break... But anyways, what're you guys doing here?" Maka asked.

"We decided to make you a dinner to help you feel better! I mean what else could make Maka feel better more then THE Black*Star's awesome cooking skills!" Black*Star laughed dramatically as Maka noticed a grocery bag in Crona's hands.

"Oh guys! You don't have to go through all that trouble! I can just make it myself since you guys were kind enough to buy ingredients-"

"Oi, Maka who's at the door?" Soul asked walking over to see everyone crowded in the doorway.

"Hey Soul! Didn't you leave early as well saying you were gonna help take care of Maka? If that's the case, you can make dinner!" Liz said with a smile. Patty nodded happily in agreement.

 _So THAT'S why he came home early..._

"Woah wait what? I'm not cooking anything!" Soul protested looking at the crowd as if they were crazy.

"It's fine guys! In fact if prefer to cook it myself. I'm feeling much better now so I'd be honored to." Maka smiled at Crona as he reluctantly handed the bag over. "I'll be done in about half an hour, make yourselves comfy!" Maka shouted, disappearing into the kitchen.

Everyone in the group shot death glares at Soul who refused to make dinner for them and forced Maka to do it herself. Soul just muttered a 'whatever' and moved from the doorway to let everyone into his home.

 **A/N: Here's another chappie for you guys! And please remember to give me ideas for situations I can put the couple in! Otherwise I will run out and the story will end quicker! And of course we don't want that! And another thing, I will reveal that Maka's first kiss IS in fact someone in their current group of friends, so it was not someone from her past! Who do you think it is? Let me know in the reviews! The next chapter may be posted later today or tomorrow depending on how popular this one is! Thanks for reading! c;**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Back with another chapter for you! So I'm gonna give you guys a hint, at the end of this chapter I'm gonna give you guys three options of Maka's first kiss. And I'll remove one option for every chapter I post. Alright, and for all you lovely people on tumblr, I'd like to let you know I made an account specified towards fanfictions! So be sure to check it out! The name is otp-fanfictions101! And now, on with my story~**

Soul stood in front of the TV, attempting to put on a movie whilst ignoring his friends staring daggers at his back.

He didn't understand what their problems were, it's not like Maka was still feeling bad, and in fact she INSISTED on making dinner!

Soul finally managed to get the movie to play and slouched back on the couch next to Black*Star.

"Well honestly Soul, if you're not going to help Maka prepare food, I'll do it myself." Kid stood up from his seat on the floor to make his way to the kitchen.

It wasn't until Kid was halfway there that Soul sprung up from the couch to stop him in his tracks.

"U-um, I'm sorry guys, it's fine, I'll help out Maka myself, you guys don't need to help, just leave it to me!" Soul said all in one breath. Kid looked at him curiously before heading back to his seat. Soul exhaled deeply.

 _Everyone here is an enemy... Which means it could've been Kid who was Maka's first kiss..._ Soul ruffled his hair with his hand and walked into the kitchen to see Maka incorrectly chopping up a cucumber.

He smirked as he watched her weak frame attempt to push the knife on the enormous vegetable.

"You can Maka-chop me so hard my nose bleeds but you aren't strong enough to cut a simple cucumber?" Soul chuckles, watching her jump in surprise at the sound of his voice.

"Well you can't really blame me, this cucumber is way thicker then it should be in my opinion." Maka grunts, barely managing to wedge the knife halfway through the vegetable. Soul chuckles, walking over to her.

"Come here.." Soul presses his body against Maka's back and wraps his hands around her own, grinning when Maka gasps. " _This_ is how you do it..." Soul then moves her palm so it's pressing the back end of the knife blade, applying pressure and successfully chopping the cucumber in an even slice.

Maka smiled happily. "Now I get it! Thanks Soul!" She said and started working on cutting up the cucumber, Soul moving his hands to Maka's waist. Maka jumped.

"S-soul... Everyone's on the other side of that door... And I need to make dinner..." She stuttered out. Soul's grin widened.

"And? I never said to stop preparing dinner..." Soul began kissing the back of Maka's neck, enjoying feeling her shiver at his touch.

"Soul-"

" _Keep cutting._ " Soul murmured, continuously licking and sucking on the crook of Maka's neck as she slowly chopped the cucumber. Eventually Soul gave Maka a little nibble on her earlobe once again.

"Ow!" Squealed Maka, Soul immediately remover himself from her, noticing that she cut her thumb on the knifes blade. Relieved that it wasn't his biting that hurt her, he turned Maka around to face him and lifted her onto the counter.

"Soul?" Maka asked curiously. Soul walked over to the medicine cabinet to retrieve a bandaid and took Maka's hand, moving it to the sink he rinsed off her tiny wound. He then placed the bandaid on her thumb and kissed it gently, causing Maka to blush.

"Better?" Soul asked, Maka nodded. Soul smiled at her and went back to sucking and licking Maka's neck, earning him a barely audible moan.

"Soul..." Maka sighed, Soul grazed his teeth against her neck lightly. "Soul.." Maka said again, this time more like a statement, nevertheless Soul continued his ministrations. "SOUL!" Maka shouted, he looked up at her to ask what was wrong only to see her face twisted in fright. Only then did he hear a loud beeping sound, Soul turned his head to see something in the oven turning pitch black and gray smoke surrounding the kitchen.

Soul jumped off of Maka and quickly turned off the oven, grabbing a piece of newspaper from the counter he attempted to fan away the smoke, coughing repeatedly while doing so. Just then, everyone in the other room burst in, worry written on their faces.

"What happened? We heard the smoke detector go off." Crona asked, holding onto his left arm as usual.

"It's fine, Maka and I just left the chicken in the oven a little too long." Soul said, assuring that everything was alright. Quickly, he grabbed an oven mitten, and slid out the now charred black chicken from the cooking appliance. Everyone stared at their dinner in silence.

"A _little_ too long huh?" Liz said, not pleased in the slightest.

"Heehee, it looks like a rock! Like those black stone thingies that Santa gives the bad children on Christmas!" Patty commented.

"Well, pizza it is then." Kid cringed at the sight of the perfectly good ingredients they'd bought which were now burnt to a crisp.

"Sorry Maka, we bought you stuff to make you feel better and in the end it didn't even help one bit-" Tsubaki said, turning to notice Maka sitting atop the kitchen counter, causing Tsubaki to furrow her eyebrows in confusion. "Why're you sitting on the counter?"

Maka realized she was still sitting in the exact same spot where Soul lifted her and blushed, jumping down to the floor.

"No reason in particular, and it's fine. It was my fault for not keeping an eye on the oven. I'll go call for pizza." Maka said, rushing to the other room.

"YAHOO! Pizza! The food for champions such as myself!" Black*Star cheered then ran after Maka. "Yo Maka, if you want me to I can help decide what pizzas to get!"

"Um, sure?" Maka said curiously, bringing out her phone and looking up her local pizza places menu.

"Alright well, should we get back to the movie then?" Kid suggested, everyone nodded and headed to the living room. Soul however, entering the living room noticed Black*Star getting a little _too_ close to Maka as he was basically leaning on her to see the menu.

"What about one plain and one pepperoni?" Maka said, looking to Black*Star for confirmation. Black*Star crinkled his nose in debate.

"Nah! Plain is boring! I say we go for the totally decked out supreme pizza with doubled up meat and vegetables!" He helped, pointing to Maka's phone to show her which pizza he wanted. Soul's eyebrow twitched at this however, because by pointing to the screen his hand brushed over Maka's. _That's it._

Soul walked over to the pair and grabbed Maka's phone.

"Why don't we just get plain, pepperoni, AND the supreme pizza? That good enough?" Soul said, irritation etched in his voice. Black*Star and Maka looked at him curiously.

"Um, yeah I guess?" Maka agreed.

Soul huffed at her and ordered the pizza himself. And with that, they all went to continue their movie.

 **A/N: Sorry for this one being late! I've been having dance practice and schools starting up soon so I've been busy, but as always, thank you lovely readers for continuing to support me! Remember to keep reviewing so I know you're all still interested in my story! And for now, here are the three candidates for Maka's first kiss;**

 ** _1\. Death the Kid_**

 ** _2\. Black*Star_**

 ** _3\. Tsubaki_**

 **It is in fact one of these three, but who? Let me know your guess in the reviews! See you next chapter!**


End file.
